


Random Scenes: Danganronpa Edition

by Parkourse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkourse/pseuds/Parkourse
Summary: Basically a dump for things I feel could warrant a story built around them. Imagine taking a scene from a movie—completely out of context—and making a story around that scene. Say, a confession gone wrong. You could shape the characters yourself, make their own personalities, create the background, that sort of thing. It's my hope that anyone who comes along here takes a look at it and decides, "Huh. That's interesting. I've got a few ideas on how that would work, myself," and proceeds to write about it.I'm not letting ideas in my head go to waste because I don't have the time to write them.Chapters may or may not include a (completely optional!) title as the chapter title.
Kudos: 1





	Random Scenes: Danganronpa Edition

A loud crash fills the room as what can only be assumed as metal parts and/or junk is unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

“Don’t ask. Just...Just don't.” 

A pause.

“Alright.” 

A chair can be heard as it is dragged across the floor. There's a small thump, and a quiet sound as somebody sits down on it. A long groan follows.

“What are you going to do now?” 

“I’m not sure. The bear’s gonna come after me if he finds out, that's for sure. Common sense says to hide it...but I kind of don't want to?” 

An amused snicker. Or maybe it was exasperated?

“Didn't take you for the type to rush their own execution. What, are you so curious about how you’re going to be killed, you're willing to voluntarily break the rules to get a reaction from Monokuma?”

Silence, as the other party processes the question. Then, an answer.

“I’m about to die. In or out of this game, I'm going to die.”

The person speaking earlier, who seemed to be gearing up for a response to whatever he was talking to was going to say, seems to be startled upon hearing that.

“I can’t be away for very long. I...have my own goals, I'm afraid, and I can't let this stupid game get in my way. Besides, if I'm gonna die, might as well go out in style. Death by violation of school rules is the safest--and flashiest--way to go.”

Another exasperated snort. 

“Safest how?”

“Worst case scenario, I’m the only one who dies.”

That prompted a slow blink from the other guy.

“And the best case?”

The rule breaker hummed in response. 

“I wake up and die.”

...Oh dear. That won't do. That won't do at all. If he's saying what you think he's saying...

“...You can't be fucking serious.”

“I am, though. Everything lines up. Izuru all but confirmed it in the last class trial, and the flashback light gave me the tools I needed to figure it out. We're all asleep, Jan. We're sleeping and we can't wake up.” 

“Okay, first off, who the fuck is Jan? Second off, if Monokuma hears what you're saying--”

“You’d be brainwashed immediately, no questions asked!”

The two boys stare towards you in fear. Naegi was quivering in his shoes, the Monokuma he had dragged in the room dumped in an unceremonious heap right behind him. Hajime had adopted a similar position, using the chair to steady himself as he stood up.

The look on their faces oozed pure, unadulterated fear. 

Not quite despair, but...just as good.


End file.
